Ezra Bridger/Relationships
The relationships of Ezra Bridger throughout the Star Wars ''universe. Family Mira and Ephraim Bridger Ezra loved his parents very much, as they were the only family he ever knew. When Ezra was seven years old, his parents were arrested and left Ezra to fend for himself on Lothal. He came to despise his birthday because it was the day Ephraim and Mira were taken away. Friends Kanan Jarrus Kanan and Ezra had a different relationship that was not the typical one between master and apprentice, nearly similar to Ahsoka's relationship with Anakin. Ezra saw Kanan as more of a father than a Master, but deep down, knew Kanan would never replace his real father. Before meeting each other, Ezra and Kanan felt each other's presence through the Force, but Ezra had quickly hid from Kanan's sight when he tried finding where the Force was coming from. They were indifferent to each other and when they first met, Ezra and Kanan began wondering who the other person was. Hera noted the similarities between the two. Kanan came to extras rescue when the TIE fighters were after them, with Ezra reluctant accepting the Jedi's help. After Hera suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive, Kanan tested the teenager by letting him take his Jedi Holocron and if Ezra was Force sensitive, he would be able to open it. During their mission to rescue the Wookies, when Ezra was captured by Agent Kallus, Kanan was the deciding vote to save Ezra by siding with Hera and Chopper. While they were on Kessel, Kanan came to Ezra's and a Wookie child, Kitwar's rescue yet again and helped the boys escape. At the end of the episode, Kanan learned that Ezra passed his test and that he was indeed Force-sensitive. Kanan was the first to inform Ezra that he was strong with the Force and offered to take him on as a student and teach him the ways of the Jedi. After much time of thinking, Ezra returned Kanan his lightsaber and at that moment on, they were Master and Apprentice. Kanan was hesitant in training Ezra the ways of the Force , as he delayed Ezra's Jedi training in "Droids in Distress," but Kanan decided to teach him after Ezra saved Zeb from Agent Kallus. Despite starting to teach Ezra, Kanan began believing he was unfit to mentor a Padawan. When the crew learned Luminara Unduly supposedly survived the Clone Wars, Only thinking of what was best for Ezra, Kanan thought she would be better at teaching his Padawan instead. However because of her death, Kanan decided to stay Ezra's teacher. By the end of the episode, Kanan told Ezra he was not abandoning him and only wanted Ezra to have the best teacher. However, Ezra revealed he wanted Kanan to be his. Kanan realized he was done trying to teach his Padawan but that he was going to teach Ezra. They stick with each other, both Master and apprentice reconciling with one another and this time, trying lightsaber skills without Zeb and Chopper watching them. Though it was his idea to send Ezra undercover in an Imperial Academy, Kanan was reluctant to allow Ezra take this mission alone. However, he warmly welcomed Ezra back, glad to see that his Padawan was safe and that he missed being on the Ghost. The whole experience taught Kanan that Ezra was capable of taking care of himself. By "Empire Day," Kanan came along far as Ezra's Master, taking his role as the boy's mentor seriously. In season 2, Kanan admitted that while his greatest fear was Ezra falling to the dark side and tried protecting him. However Kanan revealed that while he couldn't protect Ezra forever, he still could train him as best as he could. Following the events on Malachor, Ezra and Kanan's relationship became strained once again, up to the point where they distanced themselves from each other. Mainly, Kanan was grieving for th eloss of his eyesight while Ezra blamed himself for his Master's blindness, but Kanan failed to tell Ezra this himself. Ezra held some form of resentment towards his master, especially since he was not around to support him. Without Kanan's guidance, Ezra focused his attention to the Sith Holocron, learning forbidden things a Jedi should never commit in desperation to protect his friends from ever getting harmed again, especially after what happened on Malachor. Despite their distance, Kanan still heard of his Padawan's actions and how he was succeeding in fighting the rebellion. However, they argued when Kanan learned Ezra had the holocron in his possession and that he had managed to open it. Their unbalance did not go unnoticed, for The Bendu sensed Ezra and Kanan's struggles, managing to call the older of the two Jedi out. When he met the Bendu, Kanan told the mystical force user that he feared the Sith Holocron was changing him, but the Bendu told him that the Holocron couldnt' change anyone. When the Bendu trained Kanan to "see" through the Force, the Jedi's first thoughts came to Ezra when he confronted the Atollon spiders and feared that he was in danger. However, Kanan realized the fear was not about Ezra but rather the spiders themselves. Through the exercize, Kanan realized he distanced himself from everyone, including the Force and noticed the error of his ways when neglecting Ezra and his other teammates. After learning that Ezra had turned the recon mission into a recovery one, Kanan joined Hera on the Ghost to rescue his wayward Padawan. Ezra on his part realized his mistake with the mission and felt remorseful for yelling to his master he did not need him and begged for his master's help. Kanan assured Ezra he was not alone and that he was there to help him now. He managed to pull Ezra into the Ghost before the space station collapsed. Kanan and Ezra finally began to reconcile at the end of the episode. The teen admitted that he should have told Kanan about the Sith holocron and only wanted to use it for good. However ,Kanan assured his Padawan they would find another way together and that he hid the Holocron in a safe place. At the end, Ezra thanked Kanan for coming back to rescue him, with the older Jedi responding he would always come back. However, there was still a linger of imbalance between the two, which only continued to strain after Ezra continued arguing about the whereabouts of the Sith Holocron and Kanan constantly reminding Ezra that it was safe and reminding him how using it nearly destroyed him. Following their argument, they saw that their comrades were kidnapped by Maul in an attempt to get the Sith Holocron he and Ezra acquired on Malachor six months ago. Kanan and Ezra were forced to work together getting it back from the Bendu, who still felt the imbalance between the two when they found him. The Force weilder revealed he placed the Sith Holocron in the caves where the Kryna spiders were at and hoped the two working together would get them to become balanced once again. However, Ezra refused to let Kanan come with him and decided to go in alone while Kanan guided Ezra through his commlink and confiscating his lightsaber so Ezra would learn to fight battles without it. Ezra soon came into trouble when the kryna began to attack him. Sensing his Padawan's distress, especially after Ezra's comlink was accidentally destroyed when the spiders had approached him. Immediately, Kanan went to rescue Ezra yet again and this time, pulling him through to safety just like they had done back at Reklam Station. After the spiders left them alone, after Kanan revealed he was forced to see things differently since Malachor, Ezra apologized for everything that had happened six months ago. Kanan finally told Ezra he never blamed his student for what happened on Malachor and told his Padawan to forgive himself. Ezra decided to follow Kanan's advice and unexpectedly brought Kanan into a hug before returning the embrace, causing them to finally reconcile. Because they were balanced with each other again, Kanan and Ezra worked together to use the Force to retrieve the Holocron. With the holocron, Kanan told Ezra to open it if he thought it could help them defeat Maul. However, Ezra refused and decided to listen to Kanan's advice: to remain calm, as Maul would use their anger against them and hurt their friends. When Maul mocked Kanan for his blindness, Ezra took offence to it but Kanan stopped his padawan, as the former Sith lord was just trying to get under their skin. Maul made yet another attempt at Kanan's life by throwing him out of airlock, likely another attempt at making Ezra as his own Apprentice. However, it failed, as Kanan was finally able to make it out alive and rescue Hera, Sabine and Zeb frome execution. Ezra remaiend oblivious to what Maul had done and hoped doing what Maul told him to would protect his family. Meanwhile, Kanan realized Maul had no intention of letting the crew live. Kanan realized his apprentice was in danger, especially when he and Maul were combining the Sith and Jedi Holocrons Kanan was the only one to see through the blinding lights of the holocrons and approached Ezra, and ordered for the boy to look away and remember Bendu's warning. However, Maul coaxed Ezra into looking into the holocron and stay focused on it. Ezra eventually followed Kanan's advice over Maul's and looked away, causing a blast in the room. As soon as everyone recovered, Kanan did not hesitate to go to Ezra's side and tried waking him up. Ezra eventually pulled through and told Kanan what he had seen in the Holocron but was still confused because he only saw bits and pieces of the future. Kanan assured his Padawan they would discover it all together, as Master and Padawan. Hera Syndulla Hera and Ezra are very good friends and they have a loving relationship similar to a mother is of her son. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect one another as much as she will be stern with him. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. In the first episode, Hera was impressed with Ezra, especially learning that he had upped Kanan and suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive., It being her idea to recruit Ezra as a crew member and an Apprentice for Kanan. Hera also helped Ezra become a better person and that helping others rather than your self is a rather selfless act. It was also Hera who wanted to rescue Ezra from the Empire yet again. , feeling responsible for him being there in first place. Ultimately, Hera and her crew came back for Ezra, which surprised him as he escaped on his own. When he met Hera again, Ezra expressed gratitude to Hera for rescuing him. The Twi'lek promised to bring him back to Lothal. However, when Ezra revealed he didn't have any parents, Hera looked sympathetic to him but the boy quickly rubbed it off and told the crew that the Wookie prisoners were being sent to the mines of Kessel. When he announced he was going to help them, Hera expressed proudness in Ezra and allowed him on the notion. Afterwards, Ezra joined the crew at the end of the episode after Kanan took him on as an Jedi apprentice(Spark of Rebellion) Following this, Hera warmly welcomed Ezra as their newest member and gave him the codename Spectre 6. During that same episode, while Ezra was furious with Zeb because he kicked the teenager out of their room, but after Hera explained why Zeb was upset, he was convinced by her to cut Zeb some slack. Hera called him a good man and asked about Ezra's Jedi training with Kanan. However, Ezra revealed that it hasn't happened yet, leading Hera to become slightly upset with Kanan, who had not yet start Ezra's Jedi training like he promised and scolded Kanan for denying his apprentice lessons. ("Droid in Distress") Ezra disagrees with Hera at times, especially when she suspended the search for Kanan. He went behind her back and took control while defying Heras's orders. At first angry with him, Hera said she was proud of Ezra, who responded he learned from both her and Kanan and that he took lead. In season 3, Hera was proud of Ezra becoming a Lieutenant Commander but grew angry when she learned he turned his recon mission into a recovery one and suspended his command. She later taught Ezra how to fly and helped him become a better pilot. Sabine Wren Ezra and Sabine were very close due to being the youngest members of the ''Ghost crew. Because of his younger age, Ezra sees Sabine as an older sister to him. When they first met, Sabine and her team intercepted Ezra, who was stealing the crates Sabine and her adopted family were trying to obtain. Upon first seeing her face after she unmasked herself, Ezra developed a major crush on Sabine, who was mildly agitated with him whenever he tried to flirt with her.Like Zeb, she was willing to leave Ezra behind with the Imperials back in the pilot episode, believing it would be a hopeless, futile cause. Despite this, Sabine helped rescue him and told Zeb to make sure ''everyone ''got on board before taking off, showing she didn't want to risk coming back for Ezra or lose him again. However, they became very close friends and formed a strong brother/sister relationship. In "Imperial Supercommandos", after Ezra gets separated from her and Rau, getting cornered by enemy Mandalorians. Rau tries to convince her to leave him so that they can hide, but Sabine refuses to abandon Ezra and opts to rescue him. After Ezra disappeared into hyperspace with Grand Admiral Thrawn and the war was over, Sabine, with Ahsoka, set out on a quest to bring Ezra back home. Zeb Orrelios Initially starting off as rivals, Zeb and Ezra soon formed a friendship when they both stole a TIE fighter and learned to work together instead of fighting with each other. Since then, the two developed a brotherly relationship. Despite fighting each other and constantly teasing one another, Zeb and Ezra truly care for one another, as they always help each other when the other is in danger. They grew closer in season 2. During the Siege of Lothal, Zeb looked concerned for Ezra when he ran off to the smoke rising from Tarkintown and shouted for Ezra to stop but Kanan stopped Zeb. Later, Ezra joined Zeb and Sabine to retrieve medical supplies. Though he is reluctantly allowing Ezra in the mission, Zeb still tolerates Ezra during it. However, the kid manages to provoke Zeb and challenging him to finding the medical supplies first. When Sabine returned and told Zeb that Ezra was captured by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, Zeb grew immediately concerned for the teenager and would later go to rescue Ezra and Sabine from the Inquisitors. Ezra (and Sabine) later thanked Zeb for saving their lives. After Ezra learned of his parents'deaths, Zeb looked at his surrogate brother with sympathy and offered Ezra his condolences. After rescuing Hera and everyone but Kanan returned, Ezra was the one to inform Zeb of their friend's death. Seeing his friend's distress, Zeb hugged Ezra and they mourned their loss together. Zeb later helped Ezra get to the Lothal Temple and carried him when Ezra was knocked out be deactivating the portal in the world between works. Zeb helped save the people of Lothal and was deeply saddened by Ezra's sacrifice to save his friends. Hopefully, they will be reunited with each other in the future Chopper Ezra and Chopper first met when Ezra was sneaking around in the Ghost near Kanan's room. Though Chopper barely knew him, he seemed to agree with Hera to go rescue him when he was captured by the Empire. Chopper loves to play pranks on both Ezra and Zeb forming a rivalry between them. Though over time it's shown that the two have formed a friendship as seen when they were trying to rescue Kanan and Chopper went along with his plan and Ezra having faith in him that he will succeed in his part of the mission. Since that mission, Ezra and Chopper's friendship has grown more, as Chopper was worried about Ezra when he started to wonder who he should really be. When Ezra found out his parent died during an escape attempt in an Imperial prison, Chopper comforted Ezra along with Kanan. Ahsoka Tano Ezra deeply admired Ahsoka, and first met her after they rescued Kanan Jarrus from imperial custody. Ahsoka was immediately fond of Ezra and was smiling proudly when he was the first of the ''Ghost ''crew to answer Minister Tua's cries for help. She acted as a mentor towards the Padawan, especially when it came to some subjects of the Force. Ahsoka had trust in Ezra, up to the point where she entrusted him with looking after an Force-sensitive infant. Later, when they were on Malachor, Ahsoka knew Ezra could take care of himself when he was left alone with Darth Maul. After the former Sith announced he was going to take Ezra on as an apprentice, Ahsoka saught to protect Ezra from Maul, which the Sith Lord attempted to take to his advantage. Ahsoka later came to Ezra's rescue when he was cornered by Darth Vader and stopped him from torturing her friend. Ezra later attempted to help Ahsoka but she Forced pushed Ezra and stayed behind so Ezra, Kanan and Chopper could escape. After her supposed death, Ezra mourned her loss and blamed himself for Ahsoka's supposed demise. However, in truth, an Ezra four years into the future had saved Ahsoka from Vader's wrath in the World Between Worlds. Ahsoka later helped Ezra with the loss of Kanan and to accept that he sacrificed himself so Ezra, Hera and Sabine could live. Later, Ahsoka decided to join Sabine in finding Ezra in hopes of bringing him home. Enemies Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker As Anakin Skywalker, Ezra held him in the highest regards, having heard about him through Kanan. Ahsoka further explained that he was her old Master and that he always protected hia friends. Ezra had first encountered Anakin as Darth Vadern on Lothal, having sensed him before they entered the planet and Ezra mistook Vader for an Inquisitor, until Kanan corrected Ezra and said that he was a Sith Lord. When they encountered each other on Malachor, Ezra showed little fear to Vader, Vader admitted that Ezra would die braver than most. Ezra was bested in battle by Vader and would have been killed if Ahsoka hadn't intervened. However, Ezra was unaware that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were the same person. Darth Maul Ezra first encountered Maul in the abandoned Sith Temple on Malachor during "Twilight of the Apprentice." It was when Ezra was separated from his companions Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano due to a cave-in that Ezra met the former sith Lord, Darth Maul. Ezra remained wary of the stranger and threatened him with his lightsaber. Maul insists he is no threat to the teenager and reveals that he is at Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends have come here for. He agrees to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith: the Holocron. Neither one trusting the other, Maul told Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra told him to call him "Jabba." During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learned that Maul was once a force-wielder and accuses him of being a Sith. However, Maul reveals it was the Sith who took his mother and brother. Ezra empathized with the old man and as they both suffered from a loss from family members, telling the former Sith how the Empire took his parents from him. Maul taught Ezra the Sith Code and encouraged him to embrace the dark side when they were opening the doors to the Sith Holocron. After working together, Ezra began trusting Maul and revealed his real name. In "The Holocrons of Fate," Ezra and Maul formed a Force bond with each other after they combined the Sith and the Jedi Holocrons they had. Maul mostly used their bond to his advantage by creating hallucinations and tormenting Ezra, especially in "Visions and Voices." Maul attempted to make Ezra forget his past ties with his family but the boy refused, as his loyalty to Kanan and Sabine came first. In "Twin Suns," Maul continued to use his bond with Ezra to his advantage and lured the boy to Tatooine to bring Obi-Wan out of hiding. However, Maul never harmed him and instead, saved him from Sand People and allowed him to leave, with Maul having a corrupted but slight fondness for Ezra. Thrawn Ezra had complete hatred for the Grand AdmiraL Thrawn due to his mistreatment of his mother figure, Hera and being responsible for the death of one of Ezra's friends, Morad Sumar. Seeing him as nothing more than a boy, Thrawn completely underestimated Ezra, believing him to be lost without Kanan after the Jedi's death. When they properly met face to face for the first time, Thrawn mocked Ezra of his choice of becoming a Jedi and underestimated his Force abilities. Due to this, Ezra told Thrawn that he didn't deserve the art he collected over the years or his home planet. Ezra was the primary reason for Thrawn's downfall, when the Jedi called the Purgill and had them carry him, Thrawn and the Chimeara from Lothal. However both survived the trip into hyperspace while making both their Fates unknown. Category:Relationships